jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Set Fire To The Rain
Set Fire To The Rain (セット・ファイア・トゥ・ザ・レイン Setto faia to~u za rein) Is the Stand of Chimei Monoku, Featured In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates. Appearance Set Fire To The Rain is manifested as a darkened cloud, getting darker the closer to the center you look. Burn, My Heart appears as a Flaming Sword which can disappear and reappear at The User's will. Burn, My Heart is like a flaming katana, and has a ring of flame surrounding the part where the hilt and the blade meet. The Blade ranges from bright red to a light orange, depending on how angry he is when he summons it. Personality As Set Fire To The Rain manifests as a cloud, it has no personality, other than complete obedience to the user. Burn, My Heart doesn't show any emotions, other than reflecting the user's, by glowing. Abilities Fall SF2T's main ability is to rain down gasoline on it's opponents, while letting out a toxic, flammable gas. This toxic gas will melt those who are within it's range, (10 Meters,) and will also seep into the skin, deactivating insides. Nobody is immune to this ability, except Chimei, and those who have a special immunity to certain diseases such as Malaria, Ebola, or things of that nature. The gasoline that rains from the cloud is able to be suspended mid air, or can even 'fall upwards', back into the cloud, or even out the other side of the cloud. Burn, My Heart Chimei's Sub Stand, Burn, My Heart, or BMH for short, comes in the form of a flaming medieval style sword, that can be summoned at will. The flame of this sword will never go out, not even in cold substances, such as nitrogen. The only way to suspend this flame, is to either contain it safely, or stop time, to where it wouldn't move. Those who have come into range of the stand while Chimei's Sub Stand is active, Their Skin will be blown apart by a barrage of miniature explosions, while the other effects from the toxic gas are still available. In conjunction with His First ability, Chimei is able to literally Set fire to the rain, as any gasoline droplet that is within range of the blade, (10 Inches) will immediately ignite. Nobody is safe from the spread of this flame, (Not even the user), and if caught on fire, the fire will usually spread faster, due to the fuel of the gasoline, and other substances coming from the cloud. Combustion Chimei's Tertiary ability, is to combust any droplet of Gasoline that has fallen on the ground, like a miniature explosion. However, any body of gasoline, or droplet of gasoline made by SF2T will disappear after the stand is deactivated. I was over IWO, another one of Chimei's abilities, is a passive ability, which will spread Carbon Monoxide in a 10 meter radius around the user, once near a source of oxygen. (Like plants, or stuff like that.) This ability will convert any oxygen into Carbon Monoxide, and can even trail inside of people's bodies. Again, nobody is immune to this ability, unless holding your breath, or wearing a gas mask of some sort. Placement At Chimei's Command, Chimei is able to "Place" SF2T any place he desires, and the stand will stay stagnant, unless deactivated, or "retrieved" by the user. The stand will act on it's own, and at the behest of the user, can sometimes even patrol areas. Airy Body As the stand is made out of air, it cannot be defeated by convential means, such as punching or fighting. However, once the user is weak enough, the user can not summon it. Trivia * Burn My heart, and Fall, are both derived from the first line of the song, "I let it Fall, My Heart", 'and the chorus of Set Fire to the Rain '"Well, It burned while I cried." * I was Over is a reference to one of the first lines of the song, "It Was dark and I was over"